The Broken Veil of Secrecy
by Head Researcher Simulations
Summary: The NSS deals with threats in secret, but what if that advantage of secrecy is broken? What will the public think of them? Most importantly, what will happen?


**Idea inspired by the "Broken Masquerade" canon on the SCP Wiki.**

* * *

It was a fine bright day in Inkopolis Square, Inklings & Octolings alike were participating in various activities, such as shopping, eating, and most importantly, Turf War. It was the hottest sport that Inkopolis offered, and pretty much the only one that mattered in their society.

But it wasn't the case for one particular Inkling, in an apartment was an Inkling Girl, called Crystal. She was in her room checking the news and such on her cellphone, until she got a text from a contact known as, "Marie."

"3, outpost now, i need 2 tell u something important" was all the text said.

Crystal immediately hustled her way to the closet, picking out her Hero gear, her trusty Hero Shot, and ran her way to Tentakeel Outpost. Soon starting her secret life as an agent.

* * *

 **At Tentakeel Outpost.**

Marie was standing with the rest of the agents at a table, discussing about something, until they heard a sound.

They looked at the source of the sound and found Crystal, or Agent 3 in her uniform, looking at them in confusion, as the two parties went silent for seconds.

Marie decided to break the silence and said with urgency, "This is good, Three get over here."

Agent Three walked to the table where Marie and the rest of them were, looking at papers, photographs, and tapes all about something big.

Marie began to speak, "So long story short, we have evidence of Octavios soldiers disguising as refugees to get into Inkopolis, we need to find them now, and you're our best agent, Three."

Agent Three was looking through the papers and everything, fake names, confiscated items with military equipment inside, and multiple cases of crimes all with an Octoling as the perpetrator.

Marie continued to speak, "Your objective is to stop a group of these undercover operatives, we have confirmation of them delivering several shipments of explosives in the city, a map of their hideout is on the table, Agents Four & Eight will be there as support."

Agent Three nodded her head, "My team will be there within the hour, whatever they're up to, we'll put a stop to it."

Three grabbed the map and beckoned her team to follow her to the New Squidbeak Splatoon armoury.

Three opened the door, revealing a large amount of Hero weapons of each variety. The other two agents went in the room, picking their weapons, Four choosing his own Hero Shot, & Eight choosing a Charger instead. Three packed numerous different sub weapons, and two extra Hero Shots. One in her uniforms breast pocket, and the other in a holster on her thighs.

They were ready for deployment.

* * *

 **An Hour Later….**

The three NSS agents arrive at their destination, it was an abandoned area with no soul in sight, except for the apartment they were about to raid.

Agent Eight was birched up on a roof of another house serving as the overwatch, while Agent Four and Agent Three were the cleanup crew.

Agent Three spoke in her radio, "Marie, we're ready to kick this off."

Marie responded, "Copy that, the mission is a go."

Agent Three gestured Four to plant a suction bomb on the door.

"Remember guys, after this breaching charge explodes, weapons free." Three said.

"Affirmative." said Agent Eight.

After a few seconds, the charge explodes, blasting the door and allowing entry into the area.

When Three & Four stormed in, they saw three hostiles, and were immediately terminated on sight.

"Split up, I'll take right, you take left." said Three.

"Roger that." said Four.

The two of them split up, Three & Four dealt with their respective obstacles of Octoling Spies as they pushed forwards.

When they got to the rooftop, the last few Octarians transported a few explosives into two of their compact truck transports, before leaving as the agents intervened, 1 transport was stopped as Agent Eight sniped the driver, but wasn't fast enough to get the second one as it drove for the city.

Eight immediately radioed to the others, "One transport is headed for Inkopolis, chase 'em down."

Four immediately got in the driver's seat of the first transport, with Three being in the back.

Four immediately put his foot on the pedal, making it drive forwards in increasing speeds, just getting behind the other transport.

Three peeked through the side door and shot at the enemy transport, hitting one of the Octolings and killing it as the shot hit her on the head. The body fell off the transport afterwards, confirming the kill.

"Four, get me closer to them!" yelled Three.

Four sped up faster, positioning their truck between the other, Three opened the side door, then jumped onto the other truck.

Four immediately got on the radio, "Three, what the hell are you doing?!"

She didn't respond though, and climbed to the top of the compact truck, slowly moving to the driver's seat, who was moving erratically to throw her off.

Three was interrupted as purple ink flew past her, she looked behind her and saw two Octolings with Octoshots pointing at her. She fired back at them, but they dodged her attacks, counterattacking as a response, which failed to also hit her.

Four noticed the firefight and decided to desperately turn the tides. He rammed his truck onto the other, making the three combatants lose their step, resulting in one of the Octolings falling from the roof, and the remaining two fighters without their weapons.

Three immediately got up and got one of her spare Hero Shots, and dispatched the remaining hostile before it even got up.

She got into squid form and swam off the truck, but she returned back to human form and tumbled back into the vehicle, hitting an Octoling with her body.

The knocked down Octoling got her sidearm out and fired at Three, who hid behind some crates to dodge the pistol fire.

Three pulled out a Burst Bomb and threw it in the direction of the Octoling, who shot it before the bomb could impact with her, making it explode on contact with the ink from her pistol.

This gave Three valuable time to swim to the dazed Octoling and kick her off the truck, making the foe fall to the concrete, its status unknown to Three.

She looked behind her at a sight that made her blood run cold, and soon after an adrenaline rush as she saw the driver shot dead, and a bomb ticking down in a countdown of 10 seconds left.

She quickly panicked at the worst time possible and looked for ways to get out, rather than to rather minimize the destruction, but it was too late, as the truck collided with something, launching her forwards.

The last thing she heard was from Four, "Three what the fuck is happening over there?! We need to stop that transport now!"

After Four said that, the bomb detonated.

Threes world went black that moment.

* * *

 **This was a lil' story I worked on while I was also working on my other fic, this may be part-time or something, find out later I guess.**

 **I mainly created this story to put the more action like parts here, since I'm planning to make the other fic deviate from action to exploration, and such.**

 **Until then, farewell.**


End file.
